


Errorpaper Fics

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Father/Son Incest, I regret everything, Incest, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Trans! PJ, What am I doing with my life?, age gap, by downloading the chrome extenion, fanfic dump, feel free to block this fic, i prefer salty PJ over innocent PJ anyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: A fanfic for a ship you never thought would exist or unless you looked hard enough.took me the while to have the courage to post this,i have regrets





	1. Unsure and unrelated

**Author's Note:**

> if you are uncomfortable by this fanfic, PLEASE LEAVE

Whiteness was a hellhole to the ink blob but at the same time it was comforting and he absolutely hated it.he never knew who he was and the memories were there but so blurred out it frustrated him.

While in his train of thought,he accidentally made a mess in his sketch book.

He groaned as he stood up rubbing the top of his skull,there was no point of him being here so he might've well go to an AU,it will probably help clear his head.

Even after all these years he still hasn't got the hang of portal summoning but he continued anyway as long as it got him away from here.

\------------

A loud splat sound echo through the anti void as PJ restablized himself from the fall.He stood upright before realising he was still in the white hell.

'I should really practice more..' he thought to himself.

He was about to summon a portal again until he look up to see something that made his soul stop.

Blue stings.

PJ felt something intense in his soul,it see so vibrant but also so distant to him,his soul knew something but he couldn't.

PJ reached out to the strings before flinching back,taking in a sharp breath he hesitantly grabbed the string.

The string suddenly had a mind of its own as it violently Wrapped themselves around PJ's Inky body lifting him from the ground and in a blind panic PJ struggled to break free causing the Strings to tighten.

"Well,well,looks like I've caught another glitch" a voice called from behind him.

The strings threw him around 180 degrees meeting eye to eye with the puppet master.

PJ's eyes widen in shock as this skeleton almost resembles him,just a bit shorter and he had glitches flying around him and that skeleton was also surprised as PJ was.

"Who the fuck are you?" The glitchy skeleton asked lowering him closer to him.

"I was going to ask you the same question" he hissed causing the strings around his neck to tighten.

"I guess you're no from around here...my name is Error" Error said

"Paper jam" he replies "or PJ depends I guess"

Error scratches the back of his head slightly.

"Paper jam huh...why does that sound familiar.." he said to no one in particular 

"I was named after a printer"

"Gee that's tough"

PJ seemly shrugged it off as Error left him down from the strings as he wandered around him,almost curious of him.

"So..you're not and alternate me are you?" Error asked as he examined Pj's scarf.

"E-excuse me?"

"–or are you and alternate Ink cause i swear to god—"

"W-what-no!" Pj exclaimed snatching the scarf out of Error's hands.

"If you aren't me or Ink then who are you?" Error asked getting a little impatient.

"I-I'm PJ" he stuttered fidgeting with the scarf.

"Then explain this" Error retorts holding PJ's hand to show the similar colour scheme.

"As if I fucking know!" He yelled as he pulled his hand back.

This didn't make any sense,who was this Ink? Why did it matter that he looked like him? And why was Error so familiar and yet so vague.

PJ seemed to be lost in thought until he snapped back into reality and realised that Error had wandered off to watch something.

Error was watching a repeat episode of the Spanish drama show until he felt a large goopy shadow loom over him.

"Finished having an internal monologue Jammy?" Error smirked look up to the disgruntled PJ.

PJ rolled his eyes before deciding to sit next to the glitch,looking over to see what appeared to be two goats talking in gibberish.

"This is undernovla " Error explained before gesturing to the larger goat "and that's asgoro "

PJ silently nodded,his eyes wandered off the TV and on to Error who seemed to have a cute smile on his face.

Wait a minute —cute!?!-he's definitely not cute!! What the hell made him think that!?,shaking off the though he gazed up to the "roof" where the strings were,they seem to slowly fade into the while almost like a cloud was over them.the strings left a familiar sense to him but at the same time it tasted bitter and hurt his head.

He leaned back unintentionally coming into contact with Error's hand,both the home jolted backwards a bit flustered.

Pj angrily stood up,frustrated at the fact of his erased memories and the weird feelings in his chest around this guy.

"Heh...I think I've over welcomed my stay-so-uh c'ya" PJ mumbled under his breath opening a portal and immediately leaving Error alone.

\------

The first this the inky skeleton felt before face planting into the ground was warmth.so much warmth surrounded him,it was nice if his face wasn't hurting so much.

Sitting up and seeing a lot green,very crispy bright green,he had realised that he was in the surface AUs

He sat on a hill that over see the fields that were tainted with a soft blush of orange as the sun slowly rose from behind a mountain.

PJ seem lost in thought,watching the colours blend together perfectly into the sky.

His thoughts still occasionally wandered to Error before snapping back to consciousness-no he wasn't gonna think about him-no matter how familiar he looked or how cute he was due to how short he was-argh!-he was doing it again!

He curled up against his knee trying to erase any memory of him.everything was fine but he hadn't use the portal,maybe if he was experienced in portals none of this would happened.

"Is this where you hang out? Lame." The familiar glitchy voice called causing him to Jump in surprise.

"H-how the fuck—"

"Followed your footprints" Error pointed out the black trail.

Error strolled next to PJ before sitting down next to him.

"Well,it isn't that bad here,pretty warm,don't you think?"Error asked PJ the sun reflecting off his eyes as a warm breeze blew across the land.

PJ seemed a bit lost for words but he hesitantly nodded,looking back out to the sky.

"I guess it's cool" PJ replied shrugging slightly.

"Y'know there's this AU I know and I can tell ya,it's pretty neat" Error added gesturing towards the sky.

"Oh really? What is it" PJ chuckled as Error explained this AU in a adorable nerdy way.

PJ watched as Error rambled on about this AU called outertale,he talked about the stars and constellations in the AU.

Pj felt his soul flutter a bit,damn he was getting too attached to this cute malware.

But it felt nice,maybe Error was his soulmate and that's why he seemed so familiar but of course how would Error react?would he leave him or straight up kill him?–no,he shook off those thoughts and focusing on Error who seem to have a worried expression on his face.

"You okay there PJ? Got bored already?" He asked making PJ's cheeks warm.

"I can show you outertale if you like" he said holding out his hand.

Paperjam looked at the hand then back at Error who smile awkwardly,his sharp amber fangs seemed almost hypnotic.PJ took Error's ebony skeletal hand to which Error pulled him up and he open a portal as the two went in.

\------------

PJ face planted into a pile of stones.like.wow.second time the charm.

"You really need practice" PJ heard Error remarked to him.

PJ was planning to say something sassy but he became speechless when he looked up into the sky.

The stars were much more brighter than he had ever seem,they seem to cluster together and weave brilliant imagery before him,PJ could only stare wide eyed and star struck.

"Beautiful place ain't it?" Error asked sitting next to PJ who was breathless.

Error look back towards the ground and delicacy picked a flower off its stem and twirl it in him fingers admiring it's azure hue.

"But not as beautiful as you" he whispered placing the flower in the fluster PJ's Goopy head.

PJ seemly laughed it off:"are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Maybe in another life we have"replied Error,scratching the back of his skull."god,I've gone all soft in the skull"

"I guess we both have" Pj sighed 

The two stared at each other extremely flustered,suddenly realising what was finally happening now.Error cupped PJ's goopy face pulling him closer to his own face.

"Do you want me too—"

"Yes"

PJ swore his soul was about to leap out when he felt Error's lips against his,pulling him into a deep kiss,his soul thumped hard against his chest as he pulled Error closer,pressing his body against his as they both explored each other's   
mouth.

Both had to pull away as they panted heavily,both feeling so many things they never felt before.

"That.was.amazing" Error panted wiping some ink off his face.

PJ nodded a little bit breathless too.

"So...does this mean we were soulmates or something?" Error asked as he leaned onto PJ's shoulder.

"Possibly...or something more"


	2. It was only a kiss

It’s not wrong to be in love with your own father? Right?

Despite PJ’s biological relation with Ink and Error.The two never had any affairs or romantic involvement with one another.

In fact they had quite the opposite...

PJ just sort of...appeared ..

And ink had decided to adopt him,which to be fair,he wasn’t complaining about it.

But here he was,sitting in the lounge room and next to him was the glitchy man that he was crushing on a little to hard.

To bring in some context.Ink had some errands he had to do but their no one to help watch over PJ,everyone seemed to be busy with something,Until paperjam asked if Error could watch over him. Obviously the answer was no but that didn’t stop him from begging until Ink caved in.

And soon enough Ink in defeat,agreed to which made the little blob’s heart flutter with excitement.

However,Error had other plans.

It took at least an hour to convince him and even then it got to a point where Ink had to threaten him over it,to which he then begrudgingly agreed.

Back to the present,PJ watched over the sleeping figure of the glitch,noticing how his jaw slightly hung,showing his sharp and animalistic fang,he could feel his urges trying to control him,almost curious about the taste of Error

PJ immediately tried to shake off those feelings,he shouldn’t be feeling this way but every time they brush shoulders or Error grabbing his waist.He couldn’t help but quite literally melt,these urges were getting out of hand.he blame his weird teen puberty.

Pj took another glance at Error,who was sprawled all over the couch,his urge rising up again.just–just one kiss couldn’t hurt right? And maybe kissing him might make his soul realise that this is wrong.

He slowly crawled into Error’s lap,praying to Asgore that he wouldn’t wake up,he could feel his soul beating out of his chest.

He waited another minute before shifting slightly on the couch-pressing against the Elder skeleton’s body.Pj could feel his body go fuzzy,as he stared intensely at Him.

‘This is it’ Pj thought as he leaned in.

His lips were barely touching his,he could smell the dust off Error’s jacket until he fully pressed his lips against his.fireworks flew from his chest–his body begged for more as his urges made him continue to presses harder against him.

His lips weren’t like anything that PJ thought of,his lips tasted bitter with beer,but it was a good taste–almost addictive,making him melt in the kiss.

———————-

Error couldn’t actually dream,most of the time he ‘dreamt’ about lines of binary and what not,but his mind was still fully awake in a way but his body was out cold,almost like being in a coma or something.

Error could only think about why Ink would want him to look after that kid.Error was prone to screwing things up and damaging shit,regardless if he admits it or not.

Taking care of PJ was gonna be the end of that poor Ink blob.

Being with Paperjam made him feel....weird more in the sense that Pj would act weird around him,acting all flustered and shy–despite PJ’s usually spoil,bratty and moody attitude.Error wouldn’t lie,it was kinda cute.

So he sat there,unable to move,not really thinking about much until he felt a dip in the couch move.curiously he tried to focus on the sound and where is was coming from as the figure suddenly moved onto his lap.

Normally what Error would do is kill anyone that dare touch him but his system were on shutdown,he the. tries to reboot his optical lenses to see who this asshole was as the figure move closer to him.

Error could feel the person’s breathing as their chest pressed into his.Error swore he could feel the figure tense up,as if questioning if what they are doing is right,their body was pressed onto his so hard he could feel the other’s soul pulse softly–the magic he felt was familiar but he wasn’t sure what.

He could feel the strangers lips softly touch his,as if he was a delicate flower before pressing their mouths against his.

Their lips were soft and deliciously desirable as if his program suddenly replaced itself to want more instead of rejecting it,they tasted sweet but hinted with a savory bitterness,Error was very curious who this person was as his system were online and flickered to life.

PJ–the kid who he was taking care of,was kissing him passionately.

He could only watch in utter confusion and curiosity as PJ broke the kiss only to look up and see the glitch stare right back him.Pj immediately sat up,still on Error’s lap,frozen like a deer in the headlight,his face completely red.

Error manages to get all his systems working as he looked down to see the ink stains that the blob left on him.

“PJ..what were you doing?” Error asked glancing up at the flustered inkling.

“N-Nothing!” Pj manages to choke out as panic filled him,breathing heavily from the kiss.

Error wipes his mouth with his sleeves to see ink stains on it.

“Nothing huh?” He said glaring at the teen.

 

It was at this moment PJ knew he fucked up.he bolted right off Error’s lap straight into his room and slammed the door loudly.

Error sat up from the couch,letting whatever just happened sink in, subconsciously pressing his fingers against his lips almost to mimic what he felt.

It was probably best to let the kid cool down but oh boy does Error have a word him.

—————-

PJ wrapped his blanket around himself as he tried to forget what happened.Why did he do that?! How was he gonna explain to him? ‘Hey sorry for kissing you I just have a huge crush on you’ or ‘I know it’s weird for a teen and adult to have a romantic relationship but I can’t control myself anymore’ ugh! Was he stupid?!.

Pj grumbled to himself as he hid in his burrito blanket,pretending that he didn’t exist.

But the kiss was..almost worth it.He loved it–the way his heart went fuzzy and soft.He could almost imagine Error coming into his room–not even mad at the slightest,looking at him with loving eyes and kissing every part of his body.

As he sighed in content over his fantasy it was soon interrupted by a sudden yank of his blankets,exposing him.Pj was frozen in place as Error looked from him in a very pissed off looked.

Error looked at the boy darkly “Care to explain?”

Very little words could come out of his mouth right now as anxiety bubbled inside him.

“L-look can w-we please just forget a-about this..” PJ asked looking away from the elder’s ruby eyes.

“I’m not letting you go without an answer” he growled pinning the boy against his bed.

PJ turned a deep red as the Elder held him down,asserting his dominance over him making him feel so small.

It was now or never,he had to admit–hopefully he would understand and it was the end of it and they would never see each other again.

Pj took a sharp breath “I-I know it w-wrong to feel this way b-but I just wanna say that I-i love you” he confesses waiting on Error’s response.

He leans in quite close,too close for comfort.

“Is that so?”

And before PJ could reply,he felt Error’s lips clash onto his.

Error was kissing him.

Error liked him back!

The pure joy he felt as he wrapped his arms Error,pulling him but ended up making him fall over him.They both broke the kiss,both very flustered ,unsure what to say to each other after what just happen.

“S-so you do really like me?” PJ asked the adrenaline still kicking in him.

“Yeah..your too adorable to resist” Error hummed booping PJ on the nose.

“H-hey! I’m not adorable!” PJ wined his face turing a shade of pink.

Error laughed as he pulled PJ into his lap,intertwining his fingers with the teen’s.

PJ relaxed as he was held in Error’s strong arms,his soul pulse was welcoming and made him feel safer it was nice a warm,however it hit the young boy about what might happen to them.

“Error..you know we have to keep it a secret” PJ asked to which Error nodded.

“We’ll have plan out our meetings” Error thought out loud.

PJ sighed as he nuzzled into the crook of Error’s neck.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ink blob was happily sketching a greylead sketch of the waterfall,even though couldn’t touch water without getting serious burns,he still admire them from afar.

As he continue he felt something cover his eyes.

“Guess who?~” a glitchy voice purred

PJ smiled excitedly as his soul fluttered at his voice.

“hmmmmm...A burnt piece of toast?” PJ replied smirking

“Hey! It was one time!” Error huffed as he removed his hands as PJ looked up to him.

Error sat next to PJ wrapping his arm around him,PJ happily nuzzled against to him.

“Love you PJ” he said kissing his forehead.

PJ grinned as he tackled Error to the ground giving as much affection as he could.


	3. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [human AU]/Trans! PJ

Error knocked on the door of the apartment,he quickly fixed his blue hair and shuffle the big box behind his back.he heard the door click and opened to show PJ who had his dreadlocks tied up in a ponytail,he was wearing a blue tank top with no bra and some floral shorts.

“Hello handsome~” Error greeted.

“Fuck off” PJ hissed leaning against the doorframe.

Error laughed as he entered the place,he enjoyed the little insults and playful jabs and today was no different as today was PJ’s 20th birthday.

“Alright smartass,what’s in the box?” PJ asked in his sarcastic annoyed tone.

Error turned around acting surprised “what? This? Only the most valuable thing in the world for my one true love~”

PJ rolled his eyes before snatching the box from his hands and ruffling his blue hair,he and Error entered the kitchen,the marble floor was cheap and crackedbut it was all he could afford at this time since his transition.

PJ rattled the box,curious about the content in it also Error had a smirk on his face which kinda freaked him out.

“Can you wipe that shit eating grin off your face,you’re creeping me out” he said placing the box on the table in front of him.

“What? It's your birthday can i be happy about my lovely boyfriend's day?” Error replied wrapping his arms around PJ’s waist.

PJ sighed as he ripped the box ugly wrapping revealing the cardboard part of the present.

“Oh a cardboard box you should’ve have” PJ stated as Error laughed.

He nudged PJ slightly “c’mon open it!”

PJ opened the cardboard box and instanting could smell the strong sketch of crayons,these weren’t just regular crayons--they were a pack of the ones he used to use when he was a kid,he used to draw himself having a six pack or with a beard but he hid them in fear his step mom would find them.

“How the fuck did you get your hands on these?! I thought they stopped making them years agos!” He exclaims in surprise while Error just shrugged and told him to keep looking.

He continued and pulled out a knitted light hazel coloured scarf,the same scarf we wore when he met Error exactly 3 years ago,he was just seventeen when he met him in park after PJ was stood up by his date and Error just happen to find him crying in a tree,Error climbed up the tree to comfort him.It was embarrassing when it happen but now PJ would laughed about it.

“I found it under my bed for some reason” Error spoke up,twirling his hair making PJ snapped out of his thoughts.”remember when we first met?” he asked timidly turing a bit red.

“heh ..yeah..we both fell off the tree and i cut my leg” PJ chuckled as Error pouted 

“I had to carry you back to my house and you were heavy as fuck” He sassed as PJ snorted

“Yeah,yeah whatever you say” he chuckled.

The scarf felt soft and gritty from dry up paint,he smiled softly as he wrapped it around him.

He also took out a couple of chocolate bars,a neat looking sketch book and a small photo of them together under a cherry blossom.

“Aw how sickly cute,thanks” PJ said as he leaned down a gave him a kiss on Error’s cheek.

“Wait you forgot something” Error pointed out “at the bottom,lift it”

PJ curiously pressed the corner of the bottom of the box,he lifted a seal and opening up to show something he always dreamed about.

“I hope it's the right size” Error said as he watched PJ tear up.

“You’re shitting me right? I’m not dreaming am i?” he sniffled shaking as he pulled out a black chest binder,he tried to hold his tears bu broke into sobs of happiness.

Error was suddenly lifted into the other man’s arm,suddenly covered in kisses and tears.

“Thank you” He sobbed cuddling Error to death.

“Happy birthday babe” Error smiled as he pulled PJ into a Kiss.


	4. Love won't save you from this fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't been here for a while school started (now almost finishing) and my mental health hasn't been well i hope you guys understand
> 
> this fic was made for school and was due soon so i had to rush it so if u notice and mistakes or out of character momunts forgive me

Suspicions arose between the elder skeleton and his son.

Ink,the father of the young inkblot Paper Jam,was suspicion of his son’s activity,PJ would wake up before the sun rose and return late sometimes at midnight at first it didn’t mind him because he was old enough to do things on his own but it's been a week he’s been doing it and its worrying ink to no end.

One night Ink woke up to hear the door click shut and footsteps trying to be as quiet as possible,he looks at the clock that reads 12:36.he sits up from his bed and shuffles out of the room,hiding from PJ’s view,Ink sees the form silently shift across the room.PJ moves towards his own room and he was just out of reach of his door knob until Ink called out his name.PJ jumped like a deer in the headlights.

“D-Dad?!” PJ squeaked as he quickly hid something behind his back.”what a-are you doing up so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing” Ink scolded turning on the lights as his eyes adjusted to a guilty looking ink blob “why are you coming home so late!? And what are you hiding behind you back?!” 

PJ took a step back,shuffling the item behind him.

“It’s just some art supplies…” PJ whimpered glancing away from this father.

“Show me” Ink ordered to which PJ fearfully shook his head.

“I said show m--” he demanded as he forcefully grab his child’s arm to revealed just a sketchbook.

Ink looked at PJ very confused as Pj snatched his arm back looking very tired and drained.  
“I’m going to bed now..goodnight Dad” PJ sighed as he rubbed his arm making his way to his room.

Ink watched on as the door closed behind the young boy,he heavily sighed as he made his way back to his room.PJ was up to something and Ink was gonna find out what.

\-------

Later at 5 in the morning,Ink suddenly woke up to the sound of a loud thud from outside,he got up from his bed and peeked out of his door slightly to notice the shadowy figure of his son as he open the door and left the house.Ink quickly went back to his room and got changed,grabbed his paintbrush and scarf on the way out.

Ink followed far behind PJ to make sure he wasn’t spotted,the air was cold and the icy wind didn’t help,he quickly hid behind a rock large enough to cover him.He watched his son suddenly stop in the middle of the woods as PJ fixed up his scarf and blew carelessly through the wind.

PJ summoned a portal and jumped right through it.ink watched the portal for a few minutes to make sure nothing happen then he made his was to the portal and jumped in closing behind him.

\--

Ink jumped out of the portal and landed on the familiar navy grass of the waterfalls,the rush of the waterfall was perfect to help hide any sound he made but it didn’t make sense to why a ink blob would be at a waterfall?

He saw his son pass by and quickly hid,peeking through the cyan flowers.

PJ sat down on the grass watching the water pass by and listening to the sound of the water crashing against the rocks,he hugged his knees and sat in silence. 

It seems that Ink’s suspicions were wrong after all.

Well so he thought.

Because he heard a portal opening and quickly hid only to peek out slightly to find out who it was.

His arch-nemesis,Error.

Compare to ink,Error was a lot shorter but this packed a mighty destructive punch because of his big skeletal build but even then why was he doing here? of all places?

He soon noticed how Error was making his was towards PJ who seemed to not notice him coming alarming close.Ink pulled out his giant brush from his back and was about to attack until.

He saw Error hug his son.

PJ jumped up from his spot and hugged him back like he was a old friend.

He lowered his brush in confusion,in his entire life he has never seen Error physically come into contact with another person

And what Ink saw next rocked him so hard to the core,that his whole body froze as he watched on.

“m̸a̷d̵e̵ ̵s̷u̴r̷e̶ ̶y̴o̶u̴ ̶w̷e̷r̷e̶n̴'̴t̴ ̴b̵e̷i̷n̴g̷ ̴f̵o̸l̷l̵o̶w̸e̴d̵?̸” Error asked as the young one held him tighter in his hug.  
PJ nuzzled into the coat of the bigger skeleton,Error had always smelled of destruction and death but it was a warm familiar smell Pj had grown to love.

“Yep! And Ink’s fast asleep so i’m sure we’re clear” PJ replied looking up,gazing into the elder’s multi-coloured eyes.

“h̶m̶~̸ ̷t̴h̴a̷t̸s̶ ̷g̷o̵o̶d̶ ̷t̵o̷ ̵h̴e̸a̵r̸” the glitch said as he cupped PJ’s cheeks and pulled him closer causing PJ to stand on his tippy toes.

Error pulled PJ into a passionate kiss,Pj jumps as the sudden warmth spread throughout him like fireworks had be ignited,PJ wrapped his arms around Error’s neck pulling him tighter into the kiss,caressing his boney neck.Error’s hands slowly trace down PJ’s body down to his waist,pressing him close to his body.

Ink couldn’t stop watching the whole ordeal,he felt so sick and disgusted by what he was seeing,he could feel the vomit rise up his throat but manages barely to keep it down,but his son was making out with his enemy but the age difference was disgusting in general.but he decide to stay down despite what every inch of his body was saying,he needed more dirt on them.

They both break the kiss,heaving hot breaths as they were both incredibly flustered.

 

“s̷̠͓͎̠̟̯̈̓͛͂̎͆̈́͌̓̐̓̂̚͘h̴̡̡̢̨̢̝̫͚̱̝̤̆͂̇̈͗́ã̷̖͋͑́͗̈́̌̂͝͝ḻ̶̢̹͓͍̫̙̦̘͖͋̂̈́͛͑̌̇͋̍͌͘͠ḷ̸̘͓̫̓͌̏͌̽̄̈́̏̏̎̔͌͐̚̕ ̸̨̛̱̞̦͎̜͙͙̱͎̠͇̩̼͚͒w̶̧̜͊̍͗̾̋̀̀͜ͅe̸̖͗̿̈́ ̵̫͕̱̼̆̈́͛͋̔ͅb̷͇̺̹͋ẻ̷͔̬͔͕͈̥̯̃̑̐́̈̍͗̐̊͝g̷̥̠͓̠̫̪̯̭̏͐̇̈́̃̑͒̀͝i̴̬͇̺̦̯͖̺̬̦̣̅̅͑̃̆̋̃̄̽̚̕n̶̦̦̊̍̾͛̄̔̕̚͝?” Error quiered wrapping his arm around Pj’s

 

They both left the area hands held tight without realizing that trouble is lurking…  
\---

After his date,PJ slowly turned the knob to the house,peeking through noticing how dark it was inside the house.He quietly entered the house closing the door softly.

The house’s lights came on which startled the ink blob,he turned around to see his father sitting on the couch his expression was quite dark as it gave PJ chills.

“O-oh hey dad” PJ stutters trying to act casual as possible,he freezes up as he notices his father got his sketchbook and has it opened to a page

“PJ..” he harshly spoke throwing the book to show a page as PJ’s eyes widen in horror “you better start explaining...now”

\----

Error lazily waited on the grass,leaning against a large rock,waiting for PJ.Error could never get him out of his mind,Pj was pure and innocent compared to Error who was a sinful,dirty murderer.he knew it was wrong but him being him he loved a forbidden relationship and convincing PJ was easy as pie,well it actually turned out PJ wanted it more than Error which definitely surprised him but he was okay with it.

Error’s thoughts often wander to dark places that sometimes included the young boy but they were quickly silence as he heard rustling in the bushes,he looked up to noticed PJ but his expression was shaky and anxious.

“ẅ̷̤̲̍̈́̅̅ȟ̶͙̤̣̥̦̂a̷̝̬̓̍͆̇ͅt̶̛̗̱̄̀'̴̡̻̰͙̗͐̓̐̌s̴͚̱̄̓͗̈́ ̶͓̙̼͋͊ẃ̸̼̟͖͔r̷̩̫͔̾͒̄̉o̴̦̦̿ǹ̷͈̯̄͜͠ͅg̵̰̓͗ ̷̡̙̻̹̀͂̽k̷͚̇̉ĩ̴̼͒͐d̶̛̠͂͆d̷̯̩̝̪͇̒o̴̡͎̍͗?̶̫͉̉” Error asked 

“Well i could ask you the same thing” a voice called from behind PJ  
Ink appeared from the shadows,which Error expression darken as he when into a fighting position,baring his sharp teeth like animals.

 

“Y̷̛͉͕̱̰̤͖͖̿̓̎̾̽̉̉̏͂̆̎̈́̽̏̆̄̆̐̋͊̅̍̈̋̉͗͋̚͝͝ͅÖ̵̹̳̖͈̝̞͉̞̰́̂̇̐̑́̾̔̐͂̏̾͒͛͒́̆͛͑̔̌̃̉̈́̿̈́͘͜͠ͅƯ̶̛̖̄͛̂̉̉̈͌̂̊̃̄̎͘’ Error roared “W̶̨̛͈̣̥̖͉̣̥̉̏̇̓͝͝h̸̨̺͇̳̲̩̭͍̱͊̿͐̎̚͜͝ä̵͇͈͖̲͈̤͕͇͊͋̚͠͝t̴̨́͘ ̷̢̡̝̯͚̲̤̖̖͂̉͐͑̐͆͒͊̿̚ͅd̷̘̙͉̳͉̓͌͠ḯ̶̫̞̦̲̿̊͌͌d̷̛̩͙̿̊͘ ̴̧̧̣̣̩̪̻̭̹͕͂͌̿̉̾̑̚̕y̷̢̝̘̯̥͚̘͛̆̕o̷̻͊̈͋̈́́͘ủ̸̝̳̼̤̻͎̄͐̓͘̕ ̷̨̼̖͔͔̪̃͛d̵̨̟̞͔̠̐̈́͆̇̒͋̈́̍̏͝o̴̧̓ ̸̹̼͙̦̺̜͗͂̉̇̾̚ţ̶̛̻͍͙̝̪̌̽͑̈́̇͆̒o̷̝͖̿̅̔̄͑̚͜ ̵̖͗͗͗͝h̴̬̅̃̑̐͗͝͠ḭ̵̦̑̂ṁ̴̫͐̐͋̀̂͗̽̎͝?̶̧̙̣̥̼͇̭͂̑͛͜͝!̶̣̳̆”

 

“Well i could ask you the same thing Error” Ink snapped back at him causing PJ to flinch.

“How dare you touch my child and don’t act surprised,i saw the whole thing” he snarled at him which made error stiffen up.

Error felt his lungs burn,he wanted to scream,attack or kill that fucker but his body just froze,he couldn’t move.

“And if i find you coming into contact with him in ANY way,kiss your ass goodbye” he threatened

 

Before Error could react,Ink violently whacked him in the ribcage,pain shot through his body he felt his ribs crack as he cried out in pain and poor PJ had to watch it all.

Error curled up in pain as Ink turned away from what he has caused,Ink couldn’t look at his son in the eyes.

“I’m only doing this because i love you” Ink could only say to PJ, summoning a portal

 

Ink grabs PJ’s arms and drags him into the portal. PJ struggled against his father’s grip.Error tried to call for him but it was too late,the portal disappeared before he could reach him.Error watched his love vanish before him and he knew he would never see him again.

The only thing that made his life less painful and miserable,now gone.

 

\-----------

How many years has it been?

Two? three? Centuries? 

The ink blob was very numb to his memories but it still stung hard,to this day he’d never forgiven his father for what he done.

But he was now older,leaving his father to explore the world he hid him from as soon he was old enough.The universe was amazing with a wide variety of alternate universes.

But even all of that,those faint memories still haunted him.The grim painful look of Error still shook him that he often found himself not being able to sleep.

After teleporting to many universes he accidentally stumble into white world known as the antivoid,the space between the different universes.

Paperjam continues on,it was hard to tell if he was actually moving or not as there was no air movement or a sense of directions but he didn’t care for it was comforting for him in his own way.

He walked for miles on end until he stepped on something,moving his feet to reveal a blue string,PJ felt his heart rate pick up as he followed the string,it had to lead to him no one else would have it except him.

And off in the distance was more blue strings that dangled upon the ‘ceiling’ and a figure could be made out.

PJ felt a wave of emotions hit him like a bus when he saw it was him.really him.

Error seemly didn’t notice PJ as he was tending to his puppet as soon as he looked up to see him,he froze wide eyed,he took a step back as if PJ was gonna hurt him.

“P̵͉̟̈́̂J̴̙̬̈́?̸͔̚” he called out his voice raspy and shaky.

PJ gulped “uh yeah that’s me”

Before PJ could react he was suddenly tackled to the ground,pepper in smooches from the affectionate starved skele.

“Ỹ̵̟ō̷̥̘͠u̴̥͇͒’̴̝̮̔ȓ̴̬͓̇e̷̗̯̐.̵̱̯͂.̵̫͆r̸͒̌ͅë̶͓ȧ̵͖̬͠l̴͔̿” Error murmered as he pressed more smooches under PJ’s neck “Y̸o̶u̷’̴r̵e̷ ̵r̴e̶a̴l̸l̴y̷ ̴r̵e̵a̴l̵!̸”

PJ teared up as he held Error in his arms,Error was now a lot shorter now that PJ was an adult.

The two of them cried tears of joy before pulling into a deep kiss,now that they were together again,nothing was ever gonna separate them.


End file.
